Dreams and Dragons
by jedlee07
Summary: May CBPC. My first shot at it. Booth has a nightmare and ends up telling a fairy tale.


** This is my first attempt at the CBPC but decided to give it a shot. It's also my first complete Bones story. This is the challenge about a fairy tale, and I hope you enjoy it. I may have to make a sequel! By the way, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Seeley Booth woke with a gasp, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He had just exited a nightmare, one that was too real by his judgment. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, telling himself over and over it was just a dream. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table and groaned. The blue lights told him it was 1:30 am and there was no way he was getting back to sleep any time soon. 

He rubbed his hand roughly over his face, trying to dispel from his mind the horrific images and terror he had experienced in his dream. It had just seemed so real. Despite the hour, Booth sat up in bed and swung his feet to the floor. He had left the window open when he went to sleep and the cool night air dried the sweat from his bare torso.

Booth gently lifted himself off the mattress and made his way to the door. He stepped carefully across the hallway, making sure to avoid the floorboards that had the habit of creaking. He slowly pushed open the door across from him and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He crossed the room and stopped before the oak crib sitting against the wall.

Before him lay a baby, about four months old. She was sleeping, but judging from the rapidity of her movements her rest was not peaceful. Her eyes were tightly shut and her fists moved around erratically. Before Booth could do anything she woke with a startled cry, more tears and sobs following. Booth reached down and picked her up, bringing her to his chest. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth while rubbing her back and making soothing sounds.

"Ssshhh, baby. It's all right. Daddy's here. It's okay. Did you have a bad dream?" The little girl's tears stopped and she was silent, save for the uncontrollable gasps left after a heavy fit of crying. Booth sat down in the wooden rocking chair and began rocking back and forth.

"Daddy had a bad dream too. What was yours about?" The infant looked up at him with her big blue eyes and her chin quivered. He ran his fingers down her cheek and kissed her forehead. "That bad, huh? How 'bout a story.

"Once upon a time there was a brave knight. He loved his people and devoted his life to protecting them. One day, while trying to save the world, he needed the help of a young maiden. She was very beautiful, and stole the knight's breath away. She had long, soft hair, and wore the most beautiful dresses. The knight and the maiden saved the day, and the next time someone needed help they worked together. Soon they were being heroes together every day.

"As time went by the knight and the maiden grew very close. He saved her from danger many times, and she even saved him a few times. They were the best of friends. Eventually the knight realized he loved the maiden, but didn't think the maiden loved him in return. She didn't believe in love and would have thought he was crazy for loving her. But the knight loved her anyway.

"After time, the knight told the maiden he loved her, and she said she loved him. They had a beautiful wedding, with all their friends there. It was very romantic; the knight and the maiden had discovered their true love and were happy to start a life together.

"Soon, the maiden discovered she was going to have a child. She and the knight were so excited, and they could not wait to hold their baby. But then something terrible happened. An evil dragon came into the land and saw the maiden. He found her very beautiful and decided to take her as his own, even though she already belonged to the knight.

"The dragon waited until the knight was away from home and snatched up the maiden in his terrible claws, carrying her far away so that the knight could not find her. When the knight discovered his wife was gone, he became very angry. He looked all over the land for her, getting help from all the people. Just when he thought he would never find her, he did.

"The knight found his maiden in a cave, guarded by the dragon. In order to save her, he would have to fight the dragon. The knight pulled out his sword and fought the dragon. No one had ever fought the beast and survived, but the knight was determined. "You will not kill me," the dragon hissed. The knight looked at him fiercely. "Don't be so sure," he replied.

"The knight fought bravely against the dragon, dodging the terrible flames it spit from its mouth. Suddenly the dragon swung his tail around, knocking the knight to the ground. When he didn't get up, the dragon turned to the woman. Angered that the knight tried to stop him, the dragon decided to kill her. He was just about to when the knight cut him with his sword.

"Dying, the dragon asked how he did it. "True love stops at nothing," was the knight's reply. He picked the maiden up and took her back home. Shortly afterwards the maiden gave birth to a baby girl, making the knight and the maiden very happy."

Booth looked down and found his daughter was asleep. He stroked her head and kissed her nose.

"Do they live happily ever after, the maiden and the knight?" Booth looked up, startled. His wife stood in the doorway, her hair falling from the messy bun she had put it in before bed. He sat rocking, looking at her. "Yes, they live happily ever after." She crossed the room and took the sleeping infant from his arms, placing her back in the crib. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and they stood watching over their daughter.

"You had a dream again." It was not a question. "Yes." He knew she wanted details, but didn't want to ask.

"I didn't get there in time. Slater had killed you and Abby before I got there. I got to the building, and he was standing over you, your blood dripping from his knife." She turned in his arms to face him, placing her hands on either side of his face and rubbing her thumbs across his stubbled jaw.

"But you did get there in time, Booth. You saved me, and you saved Abby." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was just so real. I woke up thinking I'd lost you forever." Temperance leaned up and kissed his lips. "You didn't lose me. You didn't lose us. We're right here, and we're going to try for our happily ever after. The knight won, not the dragon." Booth smiled slightly and kissed his wife again.

"You go back to sleep," he told her. "I'll get her when she wakes up again." Tempe shook her head.

"We gave her the right name. _Father's Joy_ fits her perfectly. When she wakes up we'll take care of it. For now, come back to bed." She pulled on his hand and dragged him toward the door.

"And I'll forgive you for calling me a young maiden."

* * *

** Abigail technically means "father rejoices", but I've heard people say it means "father's joy"...it's all basically the same. (besides, I thought it meant "father's joy" before I looked up the meaning, so...)**

* * *


End file.
